Desert Lily
by AyameKira15
Summary: This story begins with Kimura Kira, a young, free-spirited ninja-in-training whose village was just destroyed by a bizarre lightning storm. She sets out on a journey to find a new home and stumbles upon Gaara's village.
1. Chapter 1: the Storm

_**I don't own Naruto but I love watching it X3**_

**_Summery: Basically, it starts out with a girl named Kira, whose village just got destroyed and sets out to find a new home. She eventually stumbled upon a village in the_**

**_desert. In other words, Gaara's village. This is when Gaara was younger and Kira befriends him. If you want to know more, you'll just have to read in order to find out X3_**

**_P.S. I don't normally care for grammer but I'm open to any suggestions on how to make this story better. Oh, and please review, this is my first Naruto story and I hope you_**

**_readers will enjoy it X3_**

_**Kira's childhood memories…**_

_Fiery flames rapidly spreading. Destroying everything it touched. Lightning crashed onto the earth, causing several trees to catch on fire. Screams filled with terror filled the thundering sky. _

"_Oka-san! Otousan!" I called but the lightning drowned out my voice. The acrid smoke filled the air and I kept coughing until it felt like I was about to cough up a lung. The fire kept spreading until _

_the entire village was engulfed in flames._

"_OTOUSAN!! OKA-SAN!!!"_

_**The next morning…**_

_Something cold landed on my cheek, startling me from my deep sleep. I reached for my face and felt something wet._

**"**_**Probably from the rain last night.."**_

_ Suddenly, flashes of fire and my parents appeared in my mind, jolting me awake._

_**That was so strange. Our village never gets lightning storms. So why?**_

_ I tried opening my eyes but suddenly felt a sharp pain__._

"_I must've gotten something in my eyes," _

_I tried to listen for the river near our village and instantly heard the mini-waterfall and headed in that direction. After rinsing my eyes, I tried opening them again and instantly wished that I hadn't. _

_When I opened my eyes, I saw my beloved village in ruins. We were a very small village with maybe about fifteen houses and stores all together. However, all I saw were charred lumps of ash. _

_The tall, majestic trees that once surrounded our village were nothing but broken stumps. The green earth, where our village proudly stood, was now just a giant black scar on the land. I was _

_completely speechless. I tried to search through the ashes to find any survivors in vain and the last place I searched was my own home. When I failed to find anyone there too, I just knelt in the _

_pile of ashes__ and tears started to fall onto my blackened hands. _

"_Otousan, Oka-san." I choked. Then, I just let out a scream to the sky and pounded the ground as hard as I could. After a few minutes of crying, I collasped on my side and just laid there, __hugging_

_ my knees closer to my chest. Never in my life have I ever felt so alone before. I was the sole survivor of the Village Hidden in Petals. Then, I suddenly remembered what Oka-san used to_

_tell me," Never show that you are suffering. Always live each day with high spirits,". I wonder if Oka-san and Otou-san are in heaven right now. Then, I suddenly leapt up to my feet. _

**_"C'mon Kira, if Oka-san and Otou-san are watching me, then I'm sure they wouldn't want me to feel all gloomy. Oka-san would surely lecture me and repeat that old saying of hers._**

_I slapped both of my cheeks and felt determination surge within me. _

_"Yosh! Time to work!" punching the air. _

**_"Just you watch me, Oka-san, Otou-san! I will survive and live as the Hidden Village in Petals sole survivor!"_**


	2. Chapter 2:the Hidden Village of the Sand

**Kira: Yaho! Kira here! Time for another chapter! Just letting everyone know the disclaimer: AyameKira does not own Naruto, but she loves watchin' it! **

**AyameKira: I apologize that I updated this so late. I've been very busy lately and will definitely be even busier in the future. Nevertheless, I'm trying very hard to find time to write in this story as much as I can. But please enjoy anyway.**

**Kira**

First, I needed to bury the ashes of my village. In our village, there was a tree that we considered sacred because it was said that the tree was the reason our village was flourishing with life. Our tiny village was basically right in the center of a dense forest. The forest stretched only a couple of kilometers. However, we were a peaceful village that never interacted with other villages because we didn't want to possibly break that peace. All of our needs were taken care of without the help of other villages. The soil was very rich and the waterfall (which I'm not totally sure where the water comes from) that provided the water was very clean. I decided that it would be more suitable to bury the ashes of my village beneath the sacred tree.

_But where did that lightning storm come from?_

For some odd reason, our village never got any storms. It was always either rainy, sunny, cloudy, or snowy. But never any thunder or lightning. I shoved those thoughts away because thinking about it, isn't going to bring them back. I tried looking for a shovel, or anything that could act as a shovel, in the blackened remains, but had no luck. I thought about just using my hands, but thinking about how long it would take for a 5-year-old to use her bare hands to dig up a hole made me think otherwise.

_I guess I have no choice._

The sacred tree was only about a foot away from the village, making what I was about to do a much easier task. First, I had to make the hole in the ground. I reached for my pocket and took out a seed. I poked a little hole in the scarred ground, dropped the seed in it, and covered up the hole. Then, I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing. I made a seal with my hands and focused on my chakra, making it flow to my fingertips. I raised my left hand and let the chakra flow from my fingers to the covered seed. The chakra wrapped itself around the seed and started to expedite its growth rate. Then, I pulled on the strings of chakra, and a vine shot up from the ground. When I turned my hand, the vine twisted itself and dug into the ground, a few inches away from the tree, acting as a drill. After a few minutes passed, a pulled the strings back and the vine stopped drilling. I walked over to the new hole and peered down. Satisfied with the new hole, I turned my attention back to the vine, but this time, focused on the leaf on its side. As the leaf grew, the vine shrank. It kept growing until the leaf towered over the remains of the village. Then, I pulled the strings and the leaf dipped down and scooped up the ashes. Being careful to not drop the ashes, I moved my hand, making the leaf move along with it, until it was hovering over the hole. I carefully tipped my hand, so that the leaf would tip over as well, and let the ashes cascade into the hole. The ashes filled the hole to the brim (the hole wasn't that deep to begin with) and I let the leaf shrink back to normal. I loosened the strings, letting the vine shrink back to the earth. Then, I lowered myself to the ground and started covering the ashes with a layer of dirt. After that, I got up and dusted my hands and knees off.

Even though I was only five years old, I was able to control my powers of manipulating nature really well. Every day, Otou-san would train non-stop. I would always come back home wiped out and almost completely out of chakra. Thinking of those days made me choke up with emotion and tears began to form. I quickly wiped them away and pushed away those memories.

_Thinking about them is not going to bring them back. But, what do I do now?_

I couldn't stay here, that I knew for sure. Then, I began to wonder what existed beyond the village. I never left the village before, but I was always curious. Finally, I came to a conclusion: I was finally going to satisfy my curiosity, by going out to find another village.

The fire didn't completely wipe out the entire forest, so it took about fifteen minutes before I came to the end. However, what I encountered beyond the forest was a vast desert. The sun rays shined harshly in my eyes, causing me to pull my hood up. The desert reminded me of golden, rolling hills made out of sand. I looked to my right and to my left and all I saw was the desert. So, I had no choice but to cross the desert.

A couple of days went by and the desert seemed to run on forever. During the day, I felt like I was being cooked alive and at night, I felt as if I was thrown into the freezer. But the nights were so beautiful, the sky was completely filled with stars and I would sometimes forget that I was cold. I was almost out of water and I was on my last dried fruit. However, I felt confident that I was going to find a village today, so I ate the last dried fruit, but saved a little bit of water, and trudged on.

Sometimes, I believed that I was psychic because after a half hour of walking, I saw huge sand formations that seemed to act as gateways.

"WHOA!!! SO BIG!!" I yelled with my jaw hanging open. The two sand walls seemed to be about…I don't know…20 meters high? Either way, it was BIG! The full moon hung high in the sky, and the walls seemed even more intimidating with the nighttime atmosphere. I became a little nervous, but I don't know when I'll encounter another village, so I had no choice but to stick with this village. Maybe it won't be as bad as it seems.


	3. Chapter 3: Gaara

**Kira: Finally, another chapter! What took you so long AyameKira?**

**AyameKira: Gomen! *bows head I've been so busy with school and….**

***Kira whacks head with a paper fan and large bump appears on head**

**AyameKira: Gomenesai.**

**Gaara: Do you have to be that harsh?**

**Kira: Of course! *vein popping**

**Kira: Mattaku! Well, here's the disclaimer: AyameKira does not own Naruto**

**Kira**

I slowly walk along the giant rock wall, looking for a way in. After walking for several minutes, I see a way in a few meters away. The wall began to slope down, creating a natural entrance.

_I wonder what this village is like. I hope there's some water and food._

I drag myself up the slope for a few minutes before I see some shadows ahead. I inched closer and in fear of being spotted, I took shelter behind a large boulder. A few feet away, a young boy about my age is standing in front of a group of kids. The young boy had deep, autumn red hair pale, green eyes with dark, black circles surrounding them, and is wearing a tan-colored poncho-like cloak. The boy is holding a ball in his small hands and doesn't seem to know what to do with it. Then, he steps forward, holding the ball out and kids step back with fear in their eyes.

"Don't come closer, monster!" one of the kids spat.

_Monster? _

The boy lowers the ball and, suddenly his pale eyes grew wide, his face distorting with pain. His hands grip his head and a cry of pain escapes from him. The wind suddenly picks up, whipping the sand into the air. The harsh gusts even came to where I am, forcing me to squat down and hold my ground with the little strength I have left. I cover my face with my arm, but leave a little opening for me to see. The sand begins to gather around the boy, creating a wall of sand surrounding him. The boy outstretches his hand towards the kids and the sand shoots out in their direction. The children scream and try to get away from the fast-approaching sand. However, the sand wraps itself around a couple of kids' ankles and drags them towards the boy. A loud crunching sound was heard from one of the victims, a shriek of pain escaping from her throat. The captured kids plead for help from the other kids, however, the other children just watch, frozen in total terror and shock. The sand lashed out again when suddenly, a young man, perhaps in his early twenties, appears and shields the girl.

"Gaara-sama, stop it!" the man cries.

A look of recognition flashes across 'Gaara's' eyes and the young boy lowers his hands, causing the sands to settle as well. He blinks a couple of times, as if waking up from a dream, and his eyes grow wide with shock when he sees the man's blood. Gaara's hands start shaking and he stares at them with a terrified look. The young man seems relieved and turns his attention to the frightened children. They begin to bawl uncontrollably and the man tries to comfort them. After the children have calmed down, they thank him and walk away (and glare at Gaara as they pass by). The man then lets out a sigh and turns to face Gaara with a look of concern. Gaara is still shaking and seems to be muttering apologies over and over again under his breath. The man approaches Gaara, places his hands on Gaara's shoulders, says something that I am too far away to hear, and walks away after giving him a reassuring pat on the head.

**I'm really, really, sorry I haven't been updating lately! I'm a junior this year and my classes and schedule are crazy! I'm still gonna try writing as much as I can and I'm sorry about this crappy ending but I promise that I'll try updating the next chapter earlier. Plz review and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated~ :D **


End file.
